warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tree of Idun
History The Tree of Idun has no discernible history, though it was documented in the myths of the Norse people as a source of the Aesir's immortality. It was discovered in 324 BC by Alexander the Great during his campaign, who, despite his efforts, was unable to move the Tree to his Warehouse. Alexander, after eating some of the apples, realized that the Tree could have a future in some form at the Warehouse, if it could somehow be moved. Making a series of clues about the tree's location in order to protect the tree from bad people and allow future Warehouse followers to find it, he left, taking a handful of apples with him. Its apples provided Alexander with his youth. Consumption of these apples are part of the reason he was able to survive into the present day. After Alexander's death, the tree was largely forgotten about. However, during the Warehouse's time in Rome, its second Caretaker, Flavia Prisca, found Alexander's notes about a Tree whose apples provided immortality. Believing as he did that the Warehouse might have some sort of benefit to the tree's presence, Flavia began her search for the tree. Over the next four years, she searched through Alexander's notes and worked out his clues. During that time, she collected an artifact which allowed her to teleport the tree over vast distances with great accuracy. Finally, in 88 AD, she found the tree in the area of {REDACTED}. Using the artifact she collected, Flavia teleported the Tree to a specially prepared chamber of Warehouse 3. Having received word that the artifact was safely in the Warehouse and had begun bonding to the structure, she began her journey home. It was in Warehouse 3, about a decade later, where its truly unusual properties were discovered. Over time, the roots of the tree intertwined with the foundations of the building and granted it a form of semi-sentience. By eating the apples, the Caretaker was able to tap into this connection, irrevocably linking human and Warehouse. When it came time to move the Warehouse from Western Roman Empire, the tree stopped producing fruit and it became clear that the Caretaker could not follow it on it's journey. Utilizing Hiram Abiff's tools for the first time, the Regents were surprised to find that the tree clung to the building as long as possible, and finally allowed itself to be moved once the previous Warehouse is completely vacant. When the tree finally materialized in Warehouse 4, it immediately spread its roots and bound itself to the building, awaiting a new Caretaker. Handoko Yandi Halim was chosen, and he became the first to light the fires of the Eldunari using Hephaestus' Anvil to ignite the tips of the tree's roots. This connection, the spark of life, allowed the tree and Caretaker to bond on a new level and allowed them to bond to the point where they shared a life-force. This became an essential part of being a Caretaker and allowed for better care of both the Warehouse and artifacts stored within. It was also discovered during Warehouse 3 that the smell of apples sometimes appears to an agent. Such agents tend to have strong links to the Warehouse and the tree and have promising futures ahead of them. The slight bond also allows the Warehouse to connect with their spirits, allowing them to live on as energy within the Warehouse after death. Storage The tree is housed in a special chamber withing the Warehouse known as the Aesir Arboretum. Here its roots can intertwine with the foundations of the Warehouse and it can bloom, allowing the caretaker to harvest it. No Warehouse personnel besides the current Caretaker have ever been to this room, and it is surmised that only by using the Caretakers unique power of teleportation within the Warehouse can it be accessed. Category:Artifact Category:Artifacts with Unknown Origins Category:Sections Category:Prof.Draco Category:Organic Artifacts